moviestarplanetfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Szenzii@
Szenzii@ '– moviestar z 18 poziomem grająca od września 2012 roku, chociaż sama twierdzi, że od 2011. Zalicza samą siebie do początków pokolenia 10-sek. Posiadaczka sześciorga zwierząt: unikatowych ''Brokuła, Kapsla Zacnego, Neville'a Longbottom'a i Kasi Perry oraz nieunikatowych Percy'ego Weasley'a, Ginny Weasley i Luny Lovegood. Znana purystka językowa, potrafiąca wytykać nawet kosmetyczne błędy (za co wielokrotnie była zgłaszana). Szenzii odeszła już z moviestar zostawiając konto dawnej przyjaciółce (kiedyś Klodin Wulf @, teraz VENTONI), by czasem na nie zaglądała. Pochodzenie nicku Kiedy Szenzii zaczęła grać, była (i jest nadal) wielką fanką serialu animowanego Pingwiny z Madagaskaru. ''Tworzyła własne postacie i jedną z nich była Szenzii de Zilii. Po wymyśleniu jej „''Szenzii” zostało jej pseudonimem praktycznie wszędzie. Na MSP również postanowiła się tak nazwać. Jednak chciała się jakoś wyróżniać, dlatego nazwała się Szenzii de Zilii @$!@@@ . ''Na drugi dzień jednak straciła hasło do konta i założyła nowe. Postanowiła wybrać normalną nazwę użytkownika i, sugerując się swoją koleżanką, która ówcześnie nazywała się ''Klodin Wulf @, do imienia swojej wymyślonej postaci dodała po prostu znaczek „@", co w rezultacie dało łatwy do zapamiętania nick Szenzii@. '' Historia thumb|222px|Na początku. Dziewczyna nie miała łatwych początków - ledwie rozpoczynała trzecią klasę podstawówki i miała potworne problemy z ortografią. Miała również fazę na kolor fioletowy - WSZYSTKO miało być fioletowe (co nie zawsze wyglądało dobrze). Przy tworzeniu postaci wybrała również usta z uśmiechem. Miała problem ze znalezieniem przyjaciół oraz zarabianiem SC i Fame. Dosyć często z tego powodu grywała w Quiz, dzięki czemu udało jej się wyuczyć większości odpowiedzi na pamięć. Była wielokrotnie wyzywana z powodu wyglądu. Pomagała jej koleżanka Klodin Wulf @, którą zna w realu, trzymały się razem i pomagały sobie. 'Lata 2011 - 2012 thumb|left|152px To były już dla niej lepsze czasy - była starsza, jej ortografia była coraz lepsza i „zadomowiła się na MSP" (a przynajmniej tak twierdziła). Starała się pomagać wszystkim, jednak nikt nie przyjął jej pomocy, twierdząc, ze „ona chce ukraść konta!". Kupiła psa, którym troskliwie'' się opiekowała, choć fundusze nie zawsze jej na to pozwalały. Z czasem uzbierała SC i z fioletowego stylu przestawiła się na czarno – biało - różowy. Komplet prezentowany na looku obok był najdłużej noszonym przez nią kompletem – ponad pół roku! Próbowała za wszelką cenę zdobyć SC na każdy możliwy sposób. Top model, filmy... Pewnego dnia, po kilku godzinach lagów i płaczu, obejrzała 100 10-sek i zdobyła 1000 SC, które przeznaczyła na kolejnego psa. '2012 - 2013 Szenzii była już prawie że mistrzynią ortografii, jej seria pt. SLENDER!!! - Ginące dzieci! ''zyskiwała zadziwiający sukces, chodziła ze swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką i bawiła się ze swoimi znajomymi z realu. I thumb|160px nadchodzi ten felerny dzień w jej karierze. Jej przyjaciółka została VIP-em (zwykłym, gdyż wtedy innych nie było) pierwsza jako pierwsza, szybciej zyskała level, love it na pokoju i artach, obejrzenia na filmach, pierwsza kupiła te ciuchy, o których spekulowały i robiły zdjęcia w sklepie, jakby w nich wyglądy, kupiła usta VIP, będzie miała SC i animacje. Mimo zazdrości Szenzii cieszyła się, a przynajmniej próbowała się cieszyć szczęściem koleżanki. Jednak albo jedna, albo druga, zaczęła gwiazdorzyć. Kiedy najka dostała VIP-a na trzy miesiące, między nimi zaszła ogromna kłótnia. Po pewnym czasie pogodziły się jednak i żałowały za swoje zachowanie. Po jakimś czasie konto koleżanki zostało skradzione, ale odzyskane później, i wtedy Szenzii szczerze cieszyła się szczęściem przyjaciółki. '2013 - 2014 Jej przyjaciółka zakończyła grę na MSP. Szenzii po pewnym czasie zrobiła to samo (nie było z kim konkurować), ale oddało konto koleżance. Po kilku miesiącach przyjaciółka obwieściła jej o swoim nowym koncie. Szenzii postanowiła sprawdzić, jak wygląda i co na nim jest napisane. Kiedy weszła na swe konto jej wszystkie ubrania były przesłane na konto dziewczyny, której podarowała konto oraz jej znajomych (na przesłane konto zostało stracone hasło, a innych osób nie było po co pytać, więc większość przepadła). Po „znajomości" udało jej się odzyskać kilka rzeczy. thumb|left|126px|Po pierwszym VIP-ie Znów rozpoczęła grę, nie umiała zerwać z MSP. Nie była to jednak konkurencja - będąc dojrzalsza spotkała wielu ludzi o podobnych zainteresowaniach i jej postać wyglądała coraz lepiej... '2014 - do teraz...' W 2014 roku pierwszy raz została VIP-em (zwykłym na tydzień). Od razu wydała 700 SC w Klinice Piękna, a pozstałe 300 przeznaczyła na... okulary. Aktualnie Szenzii zajmuje się tworzeniem teledysków, poprawianiem każdego możliwego błędu, narzekaniem na wszystko i próbami rozwiązywania konfliktów na forum czy komentarzach. Pisze z przyjaciółkami oraz wirtualnymi znajomymi. Styl Szenzii, w sumie, jakby podsumować jej całą karierę miała trzy style: * BIAŁO-RÓŻOWYthumb|left|84px|Katy Perry' * WEASLEY - aktualny. Pojawił się u niej, kiedy zaczęła czytać serię Harry Potter ''stała się wielką fanką jednego z Weasley'ów. Od tamtej pory zawsze nosi rude włosy i czarne okulary (wyjątki stanowiły stylizacje na jej ulubionę wokalistkę - Katy Perry, jednak w żadnej nie wytrzymała dłużej, niż 15 minut). Od kilku miesięcy z jej CTR-u nie znika napis ,♥Percy Weasley♥. Kiedy tylko pojawiły się ubrania, przypominające szaty Hogwartu, zaczął się ''szał pał. ''CTR w stylu (z nie znikającym powyższym napisem): ''JESTĘ PREFEKTĘ! ''(''PREFEKTĘ jak i PREFEKTEM ''kratkowało, co wprawiło ją w oburzenie) lub ''RAVENCLAW EVER!!! Filmografia *'''Super impra na plaży! – jej pierwszy film, pełen błędów ortograficznych i pozbawiony fabuły. *'Apelacja do modów MSP' ''– prośby do moderatorów. *Apelacja do modów MSP II – -||- *'Film pożegnalny'' – ogłoszenie o odejściu z MSP. *'Zdaniem Szenzii'' – prawdopodobnie istnieje szansa na kontynuację serii! Oparty na serialu ''Zdaniem Freda ''serial pokazuje życie lekko stukniętej dziewczyny. *'Kaśka i Baśka'' –'' ''niedokończona seria. Kaśka i Baśka to dwie przyjaciółki, które podróżują po świecie. W rolę Kaśki wcieliła się sama Szenzii@, a w rolę Baśki - Klodin Wulf @. Być może zostanie dokończony/zrobiony od nowa, ale Szenzii nic nie obiecuje. *'Chancer i ja'' – film opowiada o dwóch dziewczynach jadących autem autem. Jedna z nich ma całkowicie uzależniona od swego psa - Chancera. Druga spytała ją, skąd właściwie ma psa, a ta powiedziała jej, że to jej dawna miłość, Marek, podarował jej psa, gdy się przeprowadzał. *SLENDER!!! – Ginące dzieci! ''po epoce kratek: SLENDER!!! - ******* dzieci! –'' najbardziej kasowa produkcja dziewczyny. Zdobyła na dwóch częściach najwięcej gwiazdek i SC ze wszystkich filmów. Film jest komedią i posiada dwa odcinki. Opowiada o dwóch siostrach, które zostają same w domu. Podczas, gdy młodsza śpi, starsza wybiera się na poszukiwanie Slendermana. Nie wraca. Druga postanawia jej szukać... *'Katy Perry: Part of me''' ''– ''serial liczy na razie dwa odcinki. Opowieść z wymyśloną przez Szenzii fabułą, o jej ulubionej piosenkarce – Katy Perry. Co chwila zmieniają się w niej aktorzy. Galeria Szen1.png Kategoria:Grający od 2012 roku Kategoria:Słynne MovieStars Kategoria:MovieStars Kategoria:Byli administratorzy moviestarplanet wikia Kategoria:Kobiety